The Patchwork Girl
by Tea At The Hatter's
Summary: The Scarecrow meets the Patchwork girl. And he remembers her from somewhere... If only something could jog his memory.


Chapter One:

Puttin' on the Ritz.

_This is the first chapter I have written up. This is just explaining the relationship of Dg and Cain. And just how much Dg has rubbed her rebellious side off on Mr. Wyatt. Haha. This is just an explaination of characters. Cain is a tad bit out of character, and I am sorry. I just wanted to show how much he has changed over a year._

Sure, for the first week she felt as if she were ten. Playing with her mother's clothing, playing dress up, if you will. Now it was getting ridiculous. As if things couldn't get much worse, she was _forced_ to wear those damn things. The corsets that pinched and pushed at things that shouldn't be. The skirts that caught, and ripped when she tried to take them off. _Mother will be pissed when she sees what happened to that last ball gown_, she thought to herself.

Dg knew she was no longer in Kansas, that was for sure. And dresses were not just a requirement for formal occasions, but were _required all of the time_. It had been a whole year since the demise of the witch, and Dg was willing to face her once more, if it got her out of those dresses.

Just last week, for example, she had tossed the corset aside, and wore her dresses without it. Cain had laughed, having taken notice of her rebellion when she tried to skip out on dinner. Her cheeks felt hot just thinking about it. The man had several choice words for her 'scandalous state of dress'. He embarrassed her on purpose, and in front of her sister who had sat back giggling about it all through the dinner that she had not wanted to attend.

At the moment she was sitting in her room. Smack dab in the middle of the floor, tying her sneakers and pulling her pant legs down over them. To hell with those dresses, she thought, I'm going out. And I'm going out without Allie.

Well, as many princesses should, Dg now had an escort everywhere. And it was required to have the said escort around when went with men. 'What would the courts say about my daughter running around with three men?' Her mother had replied to her questions. As if the courts even mattered in affairs that were not their own!

Rules in general were things that were meant to be broken, and the younger princess made it her highest honor to break them all. Even if it meant several at a time.

Hopping to her feet as she dusted off her old and worn jeans, she sighed in content. Nothing was better than the feel of comfortably worn jeans, and an old flannel shirt. One her father nurture-unit had given her when they had lived on the other side. Even now she was prone to wearing it to bed as she had done when she lived in Kansas. The princess glanced around the room before darting out the door. Allie was probably fetching her lunch, and the moment was too perfect to not leave.

The corridor was long, but it took her a few mere seconds to reach the next door. Within moments she was racing out the large double doors of her newly found home. Running with the wind to get out of the home that forced their rules down her throat, forced her into uncomfortable dresses, forced her into feasts with other royals.

In that moment she felt free. The gardens whizzing past her in varying colors of green and violet. The entire grounds were plastered with flowers that even mortal artists could not envision. The place was the picture of beauty, had she been paying attention to the beauty she would have seen one of her three good friends standing amongst them, admiring what should be envied.

Wyatt Cain on the other hand was standing at the stables when he heard the princess approaching fast. So fast, in fact, she startled the horses he had been holding the reigns for. One bucked wildly at the air, and he had to quickly tie the other up to calm him.

"Dg, as much as I love being your babysitter when you run off, startlin' the horses may get me killed, kid." He grunted at the female, shooting her a glance as she slowed to a brisk walk, and mounted as quickly as she thought fit. Which was too quickly for Cain, as he brushed the startled horses mane to calm it.

"Why in the world are you just standing there!? Lets get out of here, please!" Dg groaned, just as she heard her name being called from a distance.

Wyatt was not a tin man once more, not just any tin man mind you, but a Lieutenant. Which meant he was not only risking his job to save the princess from her escort to spend private time with her, but he was risking a scolding from the princesses father for doing so. Oh, if they ever found out what these 'rescue missions' were really all about, he would loose his head!

It did not take long for Wyatt to mount his horse, and glance at Dg with a smirk on his face. It was not in his nature to disobey, nor was it right for him to be doing what they were about to do. But over the past year, things had certainly changed between himself and the young princess. It had all started when he was appointed a Tin man once more. . . That and a party that left both himself and the princess begging for more than they bargained for.

Even now it was hard to see her at her mother's parties. Dancing with other men, smiling and laughing with them. It not only boiled in his veins as deep loathing for them, but it made his heart soar. She was his, and his alone. Even if it was private. A secret no one knew but Raw. All thanks to his dirty paws that had caused him to find out the truth. But, even the viewer new that it was right, said so himself. And kept the secret with them.

"Beat you to the river," Dg smirked at him, before kicking her horse into a full gallop. As if that was going to stop him, the tin man thought. Smiling to himself before he darted after her.

He stayed just a few feet away, admiring her bottom from afar. Thank the Gods for those jeans.


End file.
